1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to signaling systems for automotive vehicles and, more particularly, is directed towards a new and improved hazard signal, turn signal, and brake signal system for automotive vehicles and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many signaling systems have been promulgated which deal with the provision of satisfactory hazard signal lights, turn signals, and brake-like signals for automobiles. I am, in fact, aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. which deal either directly or remotely with the foregoing subject matter: 2,258,069; 2,659,838; 3,316,534; 3,340,503; 3,372,374; 3,464,061; 3,745,524; 3,832,680; 3,873,967; and 3,878,508.
Although it is apparent that many different systems proliferate in this art, it is just as equally clear to me that each suffers from one or more deficiencies which render the signaling systems at best unreliable and at worst unsafe.
For example, presently available automotive signaling systems do not provide separate indicators for hazard light flashing and turn signal light flashing, such that, if it were desirable to energize the two signaling indicators simultaneously, it would be impossible to distinguish therebetween. This would present a potentially hazardous situation if perchance a motorist, having turned on the hazard light indicators, would forget to turn them off and subsequently attempt to signal either a left or a right turn. Since, in such systems, the turn signal indicators are identical with the hazard light indicators, another motorist would find it impossible to tell if and when such a vehicle were signaling a turn.
Another potentially dangerous situation, which occurs so frequently in the presently utilized signaling systems, arises as a result of a brake light override of the hazard light indicators. That is to say, if a motorist has energized the hazard light flasher and subsequently applies the brakes to actuate the brake lights, the latter will override the flashing function of the hazard indicators to provide a steady output brake light indication. This is potentially hazardous if indeed it is desired to maintain the hazard lights in a flashing condition while applying the brakes, a situation which is impossible with presently available systems.